She's My Friend, Not A Freak
by ZoroXSabrina1917
Summary: Sabrina was only a little child when a raging storm carried her throughout the sea. Luckily, Shanks was able to save her. The children of the island treat her like a complete outcast. But will Luffy and his big brother Ace treat her different?
1. The Terrible Storm

Title: She's My Friend, Not A Freak

Summary: Sabrina was only a little child when a raging storm carried her throughout the sea. Luckily, Shank's ship was heading towards Windmill Village

and Shanks was able to save her. The children of the island treat her like a complete outcast. But will Luffy and his big brother Ace treat her different?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or anything related to one piece.

I got this idea after reading a story that Colhan wrote. I'm sure you'll figure out witch one i mean.

The Terrible Storm

The sea was a dark color. A mix of green and gray. It was violently tossing about any ship that dared sail it. Shanks was no acception. He and his crew had great trouble

trying to secure the ship.

"Cap'n! Get down below with the others where it's safe!" Ben Beckman called out from a doorway.

Rain poured down very hard as the sea continued to rage through the night.

"I have to secure the ship! You go down below! I'll be right there!" Shanks called back.

Sometimes Ben Beckman was a little worried and puzzled about how his captain acted, but he know that Shanks knew what he was doing. So Ben rarely questioned Shank's ways.

Beckman went back down below into the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"Just one last thing to do before I go into the cabin!" Shanks said to himself.

He firmly put his right foot onto the mast of the ship, and pulled on a string. The sails collapsed onto the ship's deck in a wet soggy heap. Shanks knew that if he kept

the sails up, the strong winds would have a greater chance of knocking the ship into the water. So he took them down.

"Ok now to get into the cabin where it's safe!"

Shanks was just about to rush to the cabin, but when he was in the doorway, his eyes caught a glimpse of something being tossed about in the water. He turned around, still

in the doorway, so he could get a better look.

"Crickey!" he said.

What he saw wasn't something he thought we would've seen. What he could make out, which wasn't that much, was a little girl being tossed about violently in the ravaging

ocean. There was only one thing that went through his mind. To save that little girl.

"Don't worry child. I'll save you!" yelled Shanks.

He ran from the cabin's doorway and to the side of the ship. Lucky Rox and Ben Beckman heard their captain's shouts and ran on deck.

"Cap'n! Don't go into the water!" they both yelled.

But Shanks didn't listen to his two mates. He took off his hat and it blew over to his crew mates. Ben caught it and held it. Shanks jumped into the stormy water. It took almost all of his

strength to control where he was going. Shanks kept a look out for the little girl that he saw in the water. In a strong swipe of water, she went right past him. Luckily, Shanks

grabbed her arm before the water carried her away. Shanks swam with all his might to the surface.

"Gasp!"

He gasped her breath once he got there. The little girl's long white hair clung to her neck and right above her ankles because of the water. She wasn't awake. She was unconscious.

"Beckman! Throw down a rope!" Shanks yelled over the thunder.

Ben listened to his captain and lowered a rope into the water. Shanks grabbed onto it. Ben and Rox pulled their captain up onto the deck of the ship.

"Captain! What were you thinking! You could have lost your life out there!" Rox shouted.

Shanks held the girl close to him with one arm.

"I was about to go into the cabin. But I saw this girl in the water. I had to save her I couldn't just leave her in there to die!" he replied.

Rox and Ben both looked at the young girl.

"Do you think she's ok?" Rox asked.

"I don't know! We have to bring her down to the cabin and help her!" Shanks answered.

Rox and Ben helped their captain get up. He was still holding the small child close to him. The three of them rushed into the cabin. Shanks closed the door behind him with the hand

that he wasn't holding the child with.


	2. Half Human, Half Demon, All Girl

Half Human, Half Demon, All Girl

The ship's doctor was examining the little girl.

"Well obviously she's not human. She has cat-like ears, claws, and fangs. She is about five years old. She carries with her a sword. I'm not completely sure,

but I think she's half human, half demon." Enrique, the doctor, explained.

"That's all fine and dandy but will she be ok!?" Shanks ordered to know.

"Well, I managed to get the water out of her lungs. The extremely strong waves have bruised her slightly. She should be ok if she rests." Enrique answered.

"Half human and half demon... That's quite amazing. Nothing like that exists in this era, but yet here we have proof of it." Ben said.

"She's probably not from this era. Maybe something or someone brought her here and left her." Rox suggested.

"So then that would mean this poor little thing is all alone..." Shanks said.

Ben, Rox, Enrique, Shanks, and the rest of the crew that was in the cabin was silent.

"The storm is starting to settle now. You guys make repairs to the damaged parts of the ship. I'll stay here with the girl." Shanks said, finally breaking the silence.

The crew nodded in agreement and went on deck, leaving Shanks in the cabin with the child. Shanks looked at her. Her face looked soft, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her

ears.

"Hmmm... They look so soft... I... I want to touch them... But I know I shouldn't." He said to himself.

A few minutes later he just couldn't take it anymore. Shanks just HAD to touch the girl's ears. He quietly walked over to the bed they had put her on, and he rubbed her ears with

his thumbs and index fingers.

"Wow... The really ARE soft. I like them." he whispered.

Just then, quickly and suddenly, her ears twitched. Shanks was slightly startled and moved back a few steps. The child's ears twitched again, and then,

her eyes opened. Shanks didn't know what to do. Should he talk? Shouldn't he?

"Hmmm... Where am I...?" the child asked, sitting up slowly.

Shanks decided to answer her question.

"'Ello there. My name is Cap'n Red Haired Shanks. You are on my pirate ship."

The child just looked at him. A look of disbelief was on her face.

"Red Haired Shanks? YOU? I've heard of you but I never thought I'd ever talk to you." she replied.

Shanks chuckled.

"Well here you are, talking to me." he said.

"I can see that. What happened?"

"There was a terrible storm yesterday. You were being tossed about in the ocean and you were knocked unconscious by the rough sea. I spotted you from my ship and jumped

into the water to save you. I wasn't gonna let a little girl die." Shanks explained.

The girl didn't know what to say.

"wow..."

"I know. You were bruised slightly by the waves, so don't move around too much." Shanks said. "And by the way. What's your name lad?"

The girl gave a muffled laugh.

"Why would you want to know my name?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I just want to know what I should call you." replied Shanks with a smile.

"Alright alright. You want my first name or my whole name?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to tell me is fine."

"Ok then, if that's what you say. My name is Sabrina Ichico Nikina. Or as most people refer to me as The Thing That Was Dug Up From Hell."

Shanks was a little surprised at Sabrina's last statement.

"Now why would people call you that?" he asked.

Sabrina pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well if it was I wouldn't have asked you now would I have ?"

"They call me that because I wasn't born in this era. One look at me should tell you that."

"Well yes, it should. What era WERE you born in?" asked Shanks.

Sabrina sighed.

"The Futel Japan era." she answered quietly.

Shanks let out a loud laugh.

"Futel Japan!? Really!? That's interesting!" he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Forgive me if that offends you. I just find it funny that such a cute little girl could come from an era that I've heard was so cruel."

Sabrina was silent. She shifted her gaze to Shanks's face.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said you were cute. You're five years old, right? I like children. They're cute. But you're different. You look cute and you sound cute. Like you're misunderstood,

and inside you're a cute simple little girl."

Sabrina didn't have anything to say.

"Why are you so silent lad? Cat got your tongue?" Shanks asked with a giggle.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before..." Sabrina answered.

Shanks was sitting in a chair that was in front of the bed.

"Well that's because no one ever really talked to you before because they were too afraid to find out that you're not who they think you are." he said.

Sabrina laughed. So did Shanks.

"So how're you feeling Sabrina?" asked Shanks.

"Pretty good I guess." Sabrina answered.

"That's good." replied Shanks.

"ISLAND UP AHEAD!!!!" Lucky Rox shouted from the deck.

Shanks laughed and slapped his knee.

"Well laddie, you comin' or are you stayin' here?" he asked Sabrina.

Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah I'm comin' I'm comin'." she said.

Sabrina hopped out of bed and walked on deck with Shanks. They were greeted by the sight of an approaching island dock, and people were starting to crowd it.


	3. Island Outcast

Island Outcast

"Welcome pirates!" the crowd yelled.

The villagers of the island were greeting Shanks and his pirates. Makino, an owner of the town's local bar, was up front. Shanks hopped off his ship and walked over

to Makino.

"'Ello young lady. How are you and these villagers doing today?"

"We're doing good. We've recovered from that terrible storm awhile ago. Who is that behind you?"

Sabrina was shyly standing behind Shanks. He laughed and pulled her upfront in view.

"This little lady is named Sabrina Ichico Nikina. She's half human and half demon. She's only five." Shanks explained.

Makino bent down so her face was at level with Sabrina's.

"Hello there little girl."

"Hi..."

Makino smiled and stood up again.

"Would you and your crew like a drink at my bar?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure we would!" Shanks answered.

Shanks and his crew followed Makino to the bar. The villagers soon went back to their houses.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Luffy and Ace were taking a walk.

"Ace, I heard people gathering at the dock. What's happening today?" Luffy asked his big brother.

"Well, I don't know should we find out?" Ace asked.

"Yeah!" replied Luffy excitedly.

Ace and Luffy rushed to the other side of town, to see the village children in a small crowd. Without getting close, they both saw Sabrina in the middle of that crowd.

"It's a little girl... She looks about your age Luffy." said Ace.

"Ha ha ha ha! Well well well look what we have here! Captain Red Haired Shanks brought along with him a deformed idiot!" one of the young boys laughed.

All the children were laughing at Sabrina.

"They aren't being very nice to her." Luffy said, puzzled a bit.

"Look at her ears! She's a cat girl!" a boy laughed.

"Reooow! Reoooow!" the kids said.

They all didn't stop laughing at her. Sabrina got up and ran away from them. The crowd of kids soon went back to their homes.

"Poor kid..." Ace said.

"What should we do now Ace?" asked Luffy.

"I don't really know Luffy. Let's keep walking. It's a nice day. Maybe later we'll run into that girl that the kids were making fun of." Ace answered.

Ace and Luffy continued their walk. They didn't see Sabrina and those kids until later that evening. They were making fun of her again.

"Ha ha haha ha ha! It's the island outcast! hahaha!" they all laughed.

They suddenly grabbed her and shoved her. They slammed her face into the ground. Blood came out of her mouth and a gash was formed in her head. All the kids did was laugh at

her.

"Ace! They're beating her up!" Luffy exclaimed, worried.

"Yeah I know. And I'm gonna do something about it." Ace said, running over to the crowd of kids.

"HEY! YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

The kids stopped what they were doing. They were afraid of Ace because he was older than they were. The kids ran off, leaving Ace, Luffy, and Sabrina. Luffy

ran over to Ace, who was kneeling down next to Sabrina.

"Hey... You alright kid...?" Ace asked her.

"Ace... She's crying..." Luffy pointed out.

Ace looked at Sabrina. It was true. She WAS crying. Ace's face softened. Luffy looked sad and worried. Ace picked Sabrina up and held her close to him in a hug.

"You'll be alright kid. We'll help you." he whispered to her.

"Why does she have cat ears, claws, fangs, and why is her hair long and white?" curious Luffy asked.

"Shhhh Luffy don't ask such things. It isn't nice." Ace replied.

Sabrina rested her head on Ace's chest and continued to cry. Ace ran his fingers through her hair. Luffy sat down next to his big brother and looked at Sabrina's face

the best he could.

"Luffy! Don't stare!" Ace told him.

"But she looks so sad... I never saw anything like it before..." replied Luffy.

"Yea... You're right Luffy... I never saw anything like it either..."

Sabrina kept crying. Ace rubbed Sabrina's back to try to calm her down.

"Shh shh shh... Don't cry little girl... You're gonna be ok..." he said.

Shanks and his crew walked out of the bar. They were all laughing because they were all drunk. Shanks was the only one who wasn't drunk. He had dranken beer yes,

but not enough to get him drunk. He spotted Ace and Luffy but the one he spotted right away was Sabrina.

"Men, go back to the ship and turn in for the night." Shanks ordered.

"Aye aye cap'n!" the crew all yelled in harmony.

They drunkenly walked and laughed back to the ship and eventually fell asleep. Shanks walked over to the trio of kids. The crying one, and the two trying to calm her down.

Once he got there, Luffy looked at him.

"Wow... I heard that Red Haired Shanks came here but I didn't know if that was true or not..." he said.

Shanks showed a small smile. He knelt down by Ace.

"What happened 'ere?" he asked.

"The village's kids were picking on her. Then they started beating her up and I chased them away. Then she started crying." explained Ace.

Shanks looked a bit sad from hearing that.

"Hey. Sabrina look at me. Tell me what happened." he said.

Sabrina wouldn't move. She just continued to cry as Ace held her in his arms.

"Sabrina? Is that her name?" Luffy asked unsurely.

"Yes little lad. That's her name." Shanks answered.

Ace started to run his fingers through Sabrina's hair again.

"Looks like those kids hurt her pretty badly. Both emotionally and physically. Poor lad..." Shanks said.

Makino saw what was going on from a window in her bar and she rushed outside. She ran over to Shanks, Luffy, Ace and Sabrina.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ace explained things to her.

"That's terrible! How could the children of this village do such a thing!" Makino said, shocked.

"Shanks, why does Sabrina have cat ears?" little Luffy asked.

"Luffy! It's not nice to ask those things!" Ace said once more.

"Well lad, that's because Sabrina isn't human. Not fully, anyway. She's half human and half demon." explained Shanks.

"Wow..." replied Luffy.

"We should get her into a bed and some medical attention. Her head's bleeding very badly. Ace is she developing a fever?" asked Makino.

Ace put his hand on Sabrina's forehead.

"She feels a bit warm, yes. Let's get her into bed. She needs rest." Ace answered.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Luffy asked, concerned.

"If we help her, she should be." Makino answered.

"Makino, you go get the village doctor. I'll go with these two lads and find some place for little Sabrina to rest." said Shanks.

Makino nodded, then ran off to get the village doctor.

"Now, what're your lad's names?" Shanks asked.

"I'm Ace, and this is my little brother Luffy." Ace answered.

"Alright, Ace, Luffy, where would be a good place to take little Sabrina?"

"Well, probably our house because hardly anyone comes there so it's nice and quiet."

Sabrina's head was still rested on Ace's chest. She continued to cry. Ace rubbed her back gently to try to calm her down again.

"Ok let's take her there." Shanks said, getting up.

Ace stood up and held Sabrina in his arms. He was going to carry her. Then Makino came along, the village doctor by his side.

"We're taking Sabrina to our house Makino." Luffy said.

"Alright. Let's go." Makino replied.

Luffy, Ace, Shanks, Makino, and the village doctor took off for the house of Luffy and Ace


	4. Her Fever is HOW High?

Her Fever is HOW high!?!?

The five of them reached Luffy and Ace's house soon. Makino opened the door once they got there.

"Where should we put her?" asked Shanks.

"We have an extra room. We can put her in there." answered Ace.

"Alright. Let's go." Tony, the village doctor said.

"Hey... She cried herself to sleep." Luffy pointed out.

"Poor little Sabrina..." Makino whispered.

Ace started walking upstairs, still carrying Sabrina. Shanks, Luffy, Tony, and Makino followed him. Shanks opened the door to the extra room so Ace could carry

Sabrina inside. Ace gently layed a sleeping Sabrina on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. Tony cleaned Sabrina's head wound then he bandaged it.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Luffy asked.

"She should be Luffy. Let's check her temperature." Tony answered.

Tony took out a digital thermometer and put it in Sabrina's sleeping mouth. About six or seven minutes later, Tony took it out.

"Her fever is, 392.7?" Tony said, shocked.

"WHAT!?!?"

"How can a fever be that high! Someone dies from a fever of 107!!! HOW CAN SHE STILL BE ALIVE WITH A FEVER OF 329.7!!!" Makino exclaimed.

"Well she's half human, half demon. Maybe because of that she can withstand a higher fever." Shanks explained.

"Yes, but the question is how high can it go before she dies?" Tony asked.

Sabrina's face was red and sweating. As she breathed in and out, each breath soundly shaky and rough, as if she couldn't quite catch her breath. Everyone looked at her

sleeping body, looks of concern on their faces.

"Let her get some rest, keep a cold wet washcloth on her forehead, and replace it once in awhile when it gets warm." Tony said, getting ready to leave.

"Alright. Thank you Tony."

"No problem Makino."

With that, Tony left the house to return to his own. Ace fetched a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, but squeezed some of the water out so that it wasn't sopping wet.

"Ace, Luffy, you watch over little Sabrina here. I have to go get some sleep. I'll show up tomorrow morning alright?" Shanks asked.

"Ok." Ace and Luffy answered.

At that, Shanks left with a small smile.

"Do you boys need me for anything?" asked Makino.

"No, we'll be alright." answered Ace.

"Ok then. I'll see you both tomorrow!" Makino said.

Then she left to go to her house and sleep.

"What now Ace?"

"We watch over Sabrina to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Ok."


	5. Come Back!

**Come Back!**

It took hours for Sabrina to wake up. It was about 10:00pm when she finally awoke. Ace and Luffy were still awake.

"Hey Ace she's awake!" Luffy exclaimed.

Ace and Luffy ran over to the bed.

"Hey Sabrina, you ok?" Ace asked.

Sabrina sat up and the washcloth fell from her forehead. She put her hand on her head and rubbed it because she was in pain.

"Where am I...?" she asked, dazed.

"At our house! The kids were beating you and you started crying and my big brother Ace hugged you and you cried yourself to sleep then we took you here!"

"WHAT!?"

"What's wrong Sabrina?

Sabrina's face was red in anger.

"How dare you take me here! I don't like taking help from humans! I BARELY LIKED IT WHEN SHANKS TOOK ME!!"

Ace and Luffy were dumbfounded.

"If he didn't take you, you would have died." Luffy said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING IN THE OCEAN DURING THAT STORM!" Sabrina yelled.

"You were trying to dye!?" Ace asked in shock.

"DUH!!"

"But why!"

"Because! I was sepperated from my ma and pa at birth and I don't know if I have any other family, and I don't even know where I came from! Humans treat me like a monster!" Sabrina cried.

"But you ARE a monster." Luffy said.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Ace yelled.

Sabrina burst out into tears and ran out of the room.

"SABRINA!! Dammit... Luffy you stay here!"

"Ok..."

Ace chased after Sabrina. She ran out of the house and outran Ace.

"SABRINA COME BACK!!"


	6. Forced

**Forced**

Sabrina just ran and ran and ran. Ace had to run at top speed to keep her in his eye sight.

"SABRINA!! WAIT!!" he called out.

Sabrina didn't listen. She kept running. But what she didn't expect was that she bumped into Shanks and fell to the ground. Shanks picked her up to her feet. Sabrina jerked from his grasp.

"I heard a ruckus, and it sounded like you and Ace. You guys need to learn how to keep it down. You could've woken up the whole village!"

Shanks had a good laugh. Soon a panting exhausted Ace came to them.

"Finally... I... caught up with you... Sabrina..."

Sabrina tried running again, but Shanks grabbed her.

"Hey, now stop that! We're trying to help you! There is no need to act like this!" he yelled.

Sabrina was scared, and started shaking. Ace explained to Shanks what had happened.

"Oh... Now I understand. But Sabrina, we need to get you back to their house. Your fever has not gone down that I can see." said Shanks.

"No! I'm not going back there!" Sabrina replied.

"That's it! I've had enough. We're taking you back to that house whether you like it or not."

Sabrina was jerking and twisting but Shanks held onto her tightly and dragged her to the house, Ace behind him. Once they got there Ace opened the door and they walked inside. Ace then closed the door behind them. Sabrina was still crying and she kept struggling to get out of Shanks's arms, but her efforts were futile. Shanks and Ace took Sabrina upstairs into the guest room, were Luffy was sitting on the floor, feeling very guilty and was crying just a bit. Shanks put Sabrina in bed while Ace went over to Luffy to try and calm him down.

"She's not gonna stay here in this bed, do you have anything to tie her down with?" asked Shanks.

Ace was still trying to calm Luffy down, but he answered Shanks's question.

"No, but go ask Makino. She could probably find you something."

"Ok, but how are we gonna keep her here until I get back?"

"Don't worry, she won't be going a anywhere."

"Ok, I trust you Ace."

Shanks looked back at Sabrina, then walked out the door. He proceeded to walk out the front door, looking for Makino. He didn't have to go far, because the first place he checked was her bar, and she was there, restocking and cleaning.

"Oh! Shanks! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Sabrina woke up a little while ago and then-"

"I heard them yelling."

"So it wasn't just you then? Ha ha ha ha! Anyway, she ran out of the house and Ace was chasing after her and she bumped into me, then I had to drag her back to their house, and we need something to tie her down to the bed because if we don't she's not gonna stay there and we have to treat her fever. If she gets out she'll get worse."

Makino understood, and she went and got some rope from the storage closet.

"Will this work?" she asked.

"Let's hope so." Shanks answered.

He was about to turn and leave but he looked at Makino.

"Come with me, and if this stuff doesn't work I want you to run and get the doctor and see if he has any tranquillizer." he said.

Makino nodded her head and followed Shanks back to the house. Ace was using all his strength to hold Sabrina down to the bed. Luffy was also helping. When Shanks and Makino came into they room, they both ran over to the bed.

"Hole her hands and feet to the bed!" Shanks ordered.

Luffy held Sabrina's right hand to the bed, Ace held her left hand to the bed, and Makino held Sabrina's feet to the bed. She started screaming and it was hard to hold her in place but they did. Shanks cut a small piece of the rope off of the big coil of it that he had. He tied Sabrina's left wrist to the left bed post, and he did to same to the right wrist except he tied it to the right bed post. Shanks proceeded to do the same to her feet. Ace, Luffy, Makino and Shanks backed away a bit. Sabrina kept thrusting and pulled at the rope.

"Makino, go! You know what to do!" exclaimed Shanks.

Makino nodded quickly and ran out the door and out of the house, running to the doctor.

_**5 minutes later...**_

Makino and Tony burst into the room.

"He has tranquillizer?"

"Yes Shanks he does!"

Tony took out a needle from his bag and filled it with tranquillizer. At the sight of the needle Sabrina screamed. She was terrified of needles. Shanks tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Tony stuck the needle in Sabrina's neck. It took about a minute for the tranquillizer to start working, but Sabrina eventually came into a sedated state. Everyone was freaked out. Tony said goodbye and left the house.


	7. Lonliness

**Loneliness**

The next day, things started out pretty easy. Sabrina was still a little sedated from the tranquilizer, so she didn't talk that much. Ace walked into the room.

"Sabrina, it's time for breakfest." he said, walking over to untie Sabrina.

She shut her eyes tight and looked away. Ace didn't seem to understand.

"I don't deserve to eat!" snapped Sabrina.

Ace was confused and frightened by the way she had yelled.

"W...What?"

"Just go away! Leave me to die just like everyone else tries to do!"

Ace was a little mad at the fact that Sabrina said that.

"Now why would you think I'd do that?" he asked.

"Everyone I've ever seen hates me! Even without meeting me they hate me because I'm not fully human! Everyone tries to kill me, and they let me starve and whenever I'm sick they leave me out in the rain by myself!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Sabrina started swelling up with tears. She turned away from Ace, so he wouldn't see her cry. But he saw. His heart grew soft.

"I was here ever since I was a newborn, but I know that I wasn't born here! The worst part is that I have no idea where I come from, who my family is or if they'd even love me! No one else does!!!"

Ace started feeling heart-broken from hearing Sabrina talk like that about herself. He untied her and dried her tears with his hand. She was shaking from fear. She was scared and very upset.

"Come on Sabrina... Come down and have some breakfest. When's the last time you've eaten?" Ace asked.

Sabrina looked down at the bed.

"A couple months...." she said queitly.

"MONTHS!?! Are you KIDDING me!? How could you survive that long without food?"

"I don't know... I just don't wanna eat right now. I'm too depressed to eat. I've died on the inside."

"Uh, why?"

"Before when the kids were beating me up, they stole my Sword of the Sea. When I was left here, I was wrapped in this exact blue kimono, and I had a sword with me, and two books. One about medicine from where I come from and one about weapons, and the name of the sword is in it and a description. But the kids stole the books too..."

Ace got an idea in his head.

"You just go downstairs and eat, Makino will keep you company. Me, Shanks, and Luffy have to go do something." Ace said, going downstairs.

Sabrina was puzzled, and sat there for a few minutes. When Ace went into the kitchen, Luffy looked up at him.

"Where's Sabrina?" he asked.

"She'll be down soon. But we have to go find Shanks. We need to go do something." Ace answered.

"What do we have to do?" asked his younger brother.

"You'll see. Now come on. Makino, please keep Sabrina company until we get back?"

"Sure Ace!"

Luffy was confused, but he followed Ace out the door anyway. Shortly after Sabrina came into the kitchen and sat down. Makino started talking with her as she gave her her food. They both started talking. Ace and Luffy walked side-by-side to where Shanks ship was supposed to be docked, but it wasn't there.

"Aw, man! Shanks must have gone on a voyage! Damn!" Ace was frustrated.

Luffy looked up at him, with a worried look on his face. But then Ace was relieved. Shanks' ship was just docking. Shanks jumped off the ship when he saw Ace and Luffy.

"Shanks! Thank goodness you're back! I was starting to get worried."

"Why? What's going on Ace?"

And then Ace explained to Shanks what Sabrina had told him.

"So, you want me to find those kids that stole those things from Sabrina, and get them back?" Shanks asked with a smirk.

"Yes please Shanks, Sabrina looked so depressed when she talked about it. It would make her happy..." Ace answered.

Shanks gave out a hardy laugh. Ben Beckman and Yasopp smiled and laughed queitly.

"Well sure! Let's go!"

Ace and Luffy both smiled. Then they fallowed Shanks, and started looking for the kids. It wasn't that hard to find them, they were all crowded together and Shanks could see the sword. One of the kids was holding it up. Luffy could see the two books laying in the dirt. They all walked over. The group of kids looked up at Shanks.

"Well hello there boys! You know those things aren't yours. And Sabrina was very upset when you took them. May I have them?"

One of the boys snickered. It was the one holding Sabrina's sword.

"So? Who cares if that freak gets upset? She doesn't deserved these!"

Luffy's fists clenched in anger but he stayed queit.

"Well, you know, stealing is a crime, and if you don't give me those things back I have the right to turn you all in to the Navy. So what's it gonna be?"

The kids suddenly looked scared and worried.

"But! But she's a freak!"

"Doesn't matter."

The kids all got scared and ran. The one boy dropped the sword before he ran. Shanks picked up the sword, while Ace and Luffy each picked up a book.

"Let's get back to the house you two. Let's go see how Sabrina's doing." said Shanks, smileing slightely.

Luffy and Ace followed Shanks back to the house. Sabrina had her head in her arms; she was asleep. Makino was cleaning up the dishes. She smiled brightly when she saw the three enter the house.

"She fell asleep after she finished eating. I didn't wanna wake her, but you can take her back upstairs if you want to. Although I think you should put her on the couch down here so that she isn't alone up there all day. We can open the windows and let some fresh air in here. It might be good for her. I have to go out shopping for food today, on my way back I'll get Tony to come back and check on Sabrina."

Shanks picked Sabrina up gently and carried her to the couch. He placed a blanket over her and a pillow under her head.


	8. She's My Friend, Not A Freak!

**She's My Friend, Not A Freak!**

When Sabrina had woken up she saw her sword leaning against the nightstand, and her books ontop of the nightstand. She also saw a little piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it.

_I don't like it when you're sad Sabrina. I hope you feel better soon. We've gone on another voyage, well, we're continueing one because we only came back to check on you. I know you didn't get to see me today, but we'll be back tomorrow. Feel better soon Sabrina. Shanks._

Sabrina was so surprised. She cried a few tears. When she heard someone's footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly dried her tears and put the paper down. It was Luffy.

"Sabrina...?" He peeked his head through the door.

"Yes Luffy? What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Are you still sad from when those kids stole your books and your sword?" Luffy asked.

Sabrina smiled and tears were in her eyes.

"No Luffy, I'm not sad about that anymore."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's not because of that, Luffy. You wouldn't understand. I'll be alright."

Sabrina wiped her tears. Luffy walked in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry Sabrina. I'll keep you company until Shanks comes back, then when he leaves again I'll stay here." he said.

Sabrina was so touched. She didn't really know how to feel, because no one has ever been this nice to her.

"Thanks Luffy..."

"You're welcome Sabrina."

It was early in the morning, a few days after what Luffy had told Sabrina. She still had a small fever but it was not a big deal. She was out walking, and got caught by the kids again. They tackled her and started beating her up.

"This'll teach ya to rat us out you freak!"

"HEY!"

It was Luffy. Ace and Shanks stood besides him.

"SHE'S MY FRIEND!!! SHE'S NOT A FREAK!!!!" Luffy yelled.

Sabrina was shocked. She looked at Luffy, with small tears.

"Luffy...."


End file.
